


There's something about you...

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: New Albion [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AND SWEET, Alec is suspicious, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Magnus is smitten, POV Magnus Bane, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: When Magnus had bargained with Alec for a date in exchange for helping them with the memory demon, part of it had been, yes, because he’d wanted to find out more about the shadowhunter with magic, but also because he’d never been able to resist pretty boys with shy, sweet smiles.He’d hoped that he’d be able to tease out some information, maybe have a little fun, and build a working relationship at the very least with the Acting Head of the New York Institute.He never expected to find himself enjoying the man's presence quite so much.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, pre - Relationship
Series: New Albion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837090
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	There's something about you...

Magnus Bane had been alive for quite a long time. More than some thought, less than he’d told others. In his time on this earth he’d been in quite a lot of situations. Seen the types of things that few people ever got to see. The good, the bad, the fantastical, the impossible.

One thing he could honestly say he’d never thought to see was a full-fledged shadowhunter with _magic_.

He only knew of one other who came close. Even then, it wasn’t quite the same. Tessa’s situation was unique and one that Magnus knew wasn’t something that could be replicated. It’d taken special circumstances for her birth to come about. How her powers manifested was unique as well, for both sides of her heritage.

Alexander Lightwood was something… different. Something that Magnus had never seen before. He was a shadowhunter – of that, there was no doubt. He carried the look of the Lightwoods through and through, and bore the runes on his skin of every other shadowhunter out there. He even had the deflect rune that all Lightwoods wore so prominently.

He just so happened to also possess magic unlike anything Magnus had ever felt.

Over the long years, Magnus had made a study of magic. He was, dare he say, quite an expert on demons and demonology, as well as their resulting offspring. He’d studied warlocks and their powers. Not just in himself, but in others. He knew how to tell by just the feel of their magic where they ranked. Whether a warlock was born from a low-level demon, one a bit higher up, or from one of the princes.

When he’d felt Alec’s magic for the first time, it’d thrown him enough that he’d almost faltered in his fight with the other warlock. That magic hadn’t been anything like what he’d expected. It hadn’t been warlock magic – demonic magic. Yet it wasn’t quite like anything else, either. Not seelie or unseelie – or fae of any kind. Though perhaps a bit closer to theirs.

Alec’s magic had felt powerful. Raw. Like the magic of the earth itself. Yet it’d also been so startingly _weak_.

When Magnus had restrained the warlock and broke his connection to the magic covering the kids, he’d turned toward them, toward the shadowhunter who had surprised him by placing himself between warlocks and shadowhunters. What he hadn’t expected to find was Alec holding together the shield – not to keep the kids trapped any longer, but to keep others from getting to them.

Just thinking about it now was enough to have Magnus shaking his head. He huffed out a breath and reclined a little in his seat on his balcony. He was kicked back in his favorite chair, feet propped up on the balcony wall, a drink in hand and his eyes up on the slowly darkening sky. He’d been sitting out here for a while now just thinking about his up and coming _date_.

Magnus had so many questions. Questions that he hadn’t been able to ask before, thanks to the situation they were in and the sheer exhaustion in the other man. Normally, Magnus might’ve pushed anyway. Tired men were more likely to give honest answers. Their brains weren’t as alert, which meant they were less likely to be able to think of or keep up any sort of convincing lie. But he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it with Alec.

The man had exposed himself in front of others simply to protect a group of warlock children. Not just that – he’d _drained_ himself. All to protect kids who most shadowhunters wouldn’t have even thought of protecting. That act had earned him a little mercy.

Magnus closed his eyes as the memory of Alec falling played out for him again. The way he’d started to sink to the ground the instant he let go of his magic. How he’d felt when he’d leaned so trustingly into Magnus’ hip. How his hand had trembled, yet he’d gripped at the bottom of Magnus’ pant leg like it was his lifeline. A gesture that Magnus wasn’t sure the boy had even realized he’d done.

He’d _trusted_ Magnus. To hold him, to care for him. For magic’s sake, he’d taken a potion Magnus gave him and drank it!

Alec was so unlike any shadowhunter Magnus had ever met. Even without the magic part of things. He’d been _kind_ to Magnus. Considerate. Respectful of him and his station. He’d _apologized_ for the others, and then he’d worked out a deal with Magnus. One that he’d actually held himself to. Not just that, but more, arranging a proper payment and everything even though Magnus had agreed to do this for a much smaller cost.

The Lightwood boy was an enigma. A gorgeous one, to boot. One that Magnus was going to happily spend an evening picking apart as best as he could.

He’d been sitting here for a while wondering just how long it would take Alec to show up. Wondering if he actually _would_.

Honestly, if he didn’t show it wouldn’t be too much of a surprise. Considering the severity of the magical depletion he’d been suffering it was a wonder the boy had been able to get up and talk at all, even _with_ the potion to help. Add in what had happened to him during the spell – something which Magnus was doing his best (and failing) to keep from feeling too guilty about. He never should’ve let Alec be a part of it. And then judging by the fire message Magnus got, he was willing to bet Alec had been hard at work there, too, despite what he’d gone through. Being a leader meant long hours.

It was going to be quite the feat if Alec managed to show up.

As if the world heard that challenge and happily took it up, there was a tingle against Magnus’ wards. _Nephilim_ , they whispered to him, warning clear. Nothing else was picked up. No magic, no anything to mark this nephilim as unique. Had Alec perhaps sent someone else in his stead?

If so, well, that would send him down in Magnus’ estimations a bit. Especially if there wasn’t a good reason. If he had to cancel, he simply could’ve sent a fire message.

Magnus didn’t want to admit just how irked he was at the idea of not being able to meet with Alec personally. He tried to tell himself it was just because his curiosity was going to have to go unsated for a little while longer.

From the wall near his feet, his cat, Chairman Meow, gave Magnus a look that carried far too much judgment.

Magnus wrinkled his nose at him. “No one asked you.”

With a yawn that somehow managed to give off the same vibes as an eyeroll, the little cat stretched up and then hopped down, wandering away from Magnus. It had Magnus rolling his eyes fondly.

The next layer of wards pinged, warning Magnus that his mystery nephilim had made it upstairs and was going to reach the front door soon. Magnus gave one last stretch and then dropped his feet to the ground before smoothly rising. A wave of his hand banished his mostly empty drink.

As he crossed the room, he smoothed his hands over the soft silk shirt he’d put on, wiping imaginary creases out of his outfit. He’d gone for a comfortable yet slightly casual look that straddled the line between business and pleasure. Well, at least for _him_. Probably not for whatever no-doubt snooty shadowhunter was about to reach the other side of his door.

Magnus wrapped the persona of High Warlock around himself when he reached the door. Head up, smirk on his lips, he posed himself in a perfect lofty, I’m-better-than-you pose that was always fun to use to tweak the noses of shadowhunters who thought themselves superior.

He was so set on playing a part that, when he opened his door with a wave of his hand, moving in to lean against the doorframe, he almost stumbled and missed when he realized that it was, in fact, Alec standing there in front of him.

“Alexander!” Magnus couldn’t quite keep the shock out of his voice. He quickly schooled himself and straightened up, abandoning the pose in an instant. “What a pleasant surprise. Come in, please.”

Alec gave him a small smile with just a hint of shyness at the edges. He came in at Magnus’ request, though he only took a few steps in and then hovered sort of awkwardly in the front hall. He looked like he wanted to wring his hands, only to end up slipping them back and behind him a moment later, falling into parade rest. “Sorry I’m a bit late. Things were busy.”

“Nonsense.” Waving a hand dismissively, Magnus shut the door and walked into the living room. Hopefully, Alec would take the hint and follow. “I told you to come over when you could, just so long as it was before midnight. This is before midnight.” He looked over his shoulder and flashed a grin at Alec, who had in fact followed him. When Magnus turned back around, he made his way over to his drink cart. “Honestly, this is earlier than I expected to see you.”

“This was the easiest time for me to step away. I have patrol later, and it won’t end until too close to midnight.”

Magnus paused in mid-selection to turn once more. “Patrol?” He let his eyes run over Alec, who had once more fallen into parade rest, though this time at the edge of the living room. “You should be resting, ideally for another day or so. Or at least sticking to desk-work.”

In fact, the more that Magnus looked at Alec, the more he could see just how exhausted the shadowhunter still was. He reevaluated his opinion of desk-work. Alec should definitely be in _bed_. Though Magnus might’ve missed it during his first look, there was no denying the heaviness of Alec’s body. The way he held himself tight as if any kind of relaxation would end up with him just sliding straight down to the floor. There were bags under his eyes and lines around them that Magnus didn’t remember seeing there before. His lips were tight, too, like he’d pressed them together.

He looked like he was holding himself upright through sheer willpower.

Magnus drew his hand away from the bottle he’d been reaching for. Alcohol was the last thing they needed here. “Sit down, please. You’re making me exhausted just _looking_ at you, shadowhunter.”

A hint of color touched Alec’s cheeks. In his eyes was a battle Magnus only saw because he was far too familiar with it. Pride warring away with necessity. Which one would win was always a tossup. Pride would demand he stay standing – prove that he wasn’t weak. Necessity would insist that he take a seat before his body simply gave out on him.

Necessity won out. Magnus could tell in the slight slump to Alec’s shoulders. The way he sighed a little before turning toward the nearby couch.

Magnus watched carefully while trying not to seem like he was hovering. Yet he kept himself ready to help in an instant if it proved necessary. He didn’t move until Alec was fully seated in the corner of the couch. Only then did Magnus step forward. He waved one hand as he did, summoning up a tray of tea and finger foods to rest on the coffee table.

“Pardon me for being so forward, but you hardly look like you should be out of bed, let alone coming across town.” _Or patrolling_. Magnus kept a watch on Alec from the corner of his eye while he sank down onto the edge of the couch.

Part of him wanted nothing more than to reach out and soothe the lines of stress that sat so clearly on the younger man’s brow. Why, he had no idea. He barely knew this shadowhunter. Just knowing that he had magic, that he was different, wasn’t enough to spark this kind of protective feeling.

Alec shook his head. Much to Magnus’ surprise, he didn’t try and protest or insist on how well healed he was. He shrugged one shoulder in a _what can you do_ sort of gesture and gave Magnus a half-smile. “My people need me.”

He didn’t say anything else, and really, he didn’t need to. That one sentence told Magnus quite a lot about the type of leader Alec was. What kind of a _person_ he was.

Magnus nodded his head in understanding. Much as he wanted to insist that Alec take better care of himself, he couldn’t really fault him for what he was doing. Not when he himself had done the same thing many times. And especially not in their current times. Still, Magnus couldn’t quite restrain himself entirely. As he gathered together a cup of tea – full of natural healing agents – he told Alec, “Just make sure that you make time to take proper care of yourself. Your body and magic both need a chance to recover.”

“Of course, si…”

Alec cut himself off abruptly, and when Magnus looked up, he found the man looking down at his lap, a burning blush lighting up his face.

Before Magnus could even try to guess at what it was Alec had been about to say – sigh? Sight? Sign? – Alec hurried to keep on speaking, his words almost tripping over themselves in his haste to get them out. “I know how to take care of myself. I’m already doing much better than I was yesterday.”

For a second, Magnus debated pushing it. His natural curiosity had him wanting to figure out what it was Alec had been about to say. But it was pretty clear that, whatever it was, Alec very much did _not_ want to dwell on it, so Magnus chose to let it go. He’d think about it later.

“Considering you were unconscious when you left here, that’s not exactly a high bar to set,” Magnus teased him.

He passed Alec the cup of tea he’d prepared, pleased when the other man took it.

Though, once he had it, Alec eyed the cup slightly suspiciously. When Magnus realized why he let out a low laugh. “It’s not the potion, I promise. I’d warn you before making you drink that.”

Alec’s sheepish smile made him look unfairly adorable. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the help or anything like that…”

“…it’s just that it tastes absolutely foul,” Magnus finished for him, laughing as he did. When Alec laughed with him, Magnus’ smile grew. He reached out to pat Alec’s leg before twisting to prepare his own cup. “Trust me, darling, I agree completely. But it’s the most effective potion I’ve come across in my time. This, however, is just a simple tea with a few herbs to boost healing. That’s all.”

Magnus settled back against the couch with his mug cradled between his hands. He curled himself so that he could look toward Alec, one leg drawn up onto the couch. It was a relaxed, comfortable pose, and he was pleased to see Alec mimic it slightly. The shadowhunter twisted just a little in his seat to better face Magnus. He was also drinking the tea.

It was tempting to shake his head and one more point out how unlike any other shadowhunter this man was. But Magnus kept those words inside, instead.

He took a drink of his own tea not just for the pleasure of it but to also give himself a chance to think of what to say. He wanted to find out more about Alec’s magic, yes, but also more about the man himself. He was _intriguing_.

Yet, Alec surprised him once again. He took a deep breath, and then his eyes settled on Magnus, and for one brief moment they looked far older than the rest of Alec. There was age in there, the kind that was usually only seen in the Downworld’s immortals, and a resignation that was a bit heartbreaking.

“I know you’ve probably got a lot of questions. I’m not sure what kind of answers I can give you, though,” Alec said, sighing a little. He drew the mug closer to his chest as if to try and soak up some of the heat. In those large hands, the mug looked even smaller. “There are some things I don’t know, or I’m not sure about, and others that I just, I don’t…”

When he trailed off, his eyes down on his mug and his expression clearly uncomfortable, there was no way Magnus could stay still. No matter how curious he was about all of this, he wouldn’t push someone to tell a story they didn’t want to share. Especially not when they’d done nothing to earn his suspicion or fear, save for be born of a certain race. And that was something Magnus of all people wasn’t going to judge someone on.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Magnus interjected, cutting off Alec’s stammering.

That clearly wasn’t what Alec had expected from him. He blinked his eyes a few times like he was trying to process the words. His mouth snapped shut, and his brows drew down a little. “Isn’t that why you asked me here?”

The bluntness of the words threw Magnus almost as much as the words themselves. Was that really what Alec thought? “I asked you here because I wanted to get to know you, Alexander. Your magic is a part of you, and yes, it’s one I’m curious about, but it’s not the sole reason I asked you here.”

Alec only looked even more confused.

For a moment it crossed his mind that perhaps the boy was far more innocent than he’d expected. After all, he was a shadowhunter – one who was clearly attracted to men. Magnus had recognized the look of lust on his face more than once last time. His culture wasn’t going to make something like that easy on him.

Something in his eyes had Magnus rethinking that. It wasn’t innocence he was seeing. Fear, maybe, yes. But not innocence. Eyes that old didn’t speak toward innocence. That usually spoke to _pain_. The kind that left a person cautious and scared and distrustful. Or that made it hard to believe that someone might honestly be interested in them.

The thought of Alec going through something like that had a well of protectiveness growing inside of Magnus. One that was far stronger than it should’ve been for someone he barely knew. He could just picture Catarina shaking her head at him. _Oh, Magnus. You always fall too hard, too fast, and for all the wrong people._

He couldn’t bring himself to worry about that now. Not when Alec was still looking at him with that same confusion, the one that said he honestly had no idea why anyone would want him here for more than just to quiz him about his deepest secrets.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice had gone oh-so-gentle. “Whatever you want to tell me about yourself, I’m willing to listen to. But, though you may not believe me, I honestly wanted you here because _you_ interest me. You – the man who saved my life, who stepped in and helped a bunch of warlock children. The man who sat here on my couch and talked to me like a person, not a _thing_ , and gave me the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen.”

The confusion on Alec’s face gave way to suspicion. “That’s it? You asked me here because I _smiled_?”

So much scorn was packed onto that last word. Alec clearly didn’t believe him. It was such a strange contrast to the man who’d smiled at him and drank a potion without hesitation, trusting Magnus when he said what was in it. What did it say about the life Alec had led that he could trust Magnus on something that might’ve potentially tortured or killed him if Magus had been the vindictive, hateful type of warlock, but he was instantly suspicious at the idea that someone might be into him.

More heartfelt declarations clearly weren’t the route to go here. Alec was on edge now, watching for some ulterior motive he was sure was going to come. Nothing Magnus said was going to convince him. It would take actions, not words.

With that in mind, Magnus shifted a little in his seat, drawing his other leg up so that both his knees were up and twisted to the side until they pressed against the back of the couch. He tucked his elbows in, brought his mug up enough to be able to sip at it, and he smiled at Alec over the rim. “What can I say? I’ve never been able to resist a pretty face,” he teased, winking at him. Then, before Alec could recover enough from that to either argue it or blush – or both, judging by the looks of things – Magnus went on. “However, I hope I didn’t interrupt what little free time you get in your day to have you here. Though I confess, I’m not sure what a nephilim does in their free time. Train, I suppose?”

For a single beat Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec was going to allow him to so blatantly switch the subject like that. Then he gave a small shake to his head, and though he still looked suspicious, he answered in a mostly normal voice. “Most of the time. A few of us have other things we like to do.”

“What do _you_ do in your free time?”

A little bit of bewilderment was slowly replacing that suspicion. Alec’s brows stayed down a bit, and his eyes were sharp, yet when he spoke again no one would’ve been able to tell there was anything wrong just by listening to him. “I don’t really have all that much free time. There’s always something that needs done.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Magnus agreed easily. He knew that quite well. How often had his job kept him busy for days and days on end? Thankfully – even if he often wasn’t thankful in the moment – he had friends who weren’t afraid to come in and drag him out of his work if need be. Magnus’ lips curved as he parroted a saying Ragnor was fond of throwing his way. “But even leaders such as we need to take a moment away from everything. There must be something you like to do in those moments. Or something you wish you had more time to do.”

Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec would answer him. He looked uncomfortable at having the attention turned his way, as well as a few other emotions that were there and gone again too fast for Magnus to read them. Then he looked down at his drink, and his lashes sheltered his eyes.

“Most of my free time is spent training,” Alec answered after a moment. Then, with that hint of a stammer that Magnus found utterly _endearing_ , he blurted out “I, uh, I like to, to garden. Sometimes. Herbs and such.”

That hadn’t at all been what Magnus had expected. Yet he found he could see that perfectly. The image of Alec in old, dirty jeans, gardening gloves on his hands, tending to rows of flowers and herbs – it fit in ways Magnus wouldn’t have expected.

Another surprising bit was Alec’s use of the word _herbs_. Or, more accurately, how he said it. The rest of his words had been colored by a mix-mash accent that carried notes of both New York and Spain to it, with something a bit more posh that Magnus heard from plenty of other shadowhunters who’d been raised in Alicante. Yet that word, the pronunciation of the _h_ that so few Americans did, carried a faint British note to it.

Magnus smiled a little to himself, adding that observation to everything else he was learning about this fascinating young man. “I tried my hand at gardening once or twice over the years. The idea of having some of the fresh herbs on hand that I need for my potions was an appealing one. Sadly, I don’t seem to possess any hint of a green thumb whatsoever.”

One corner of Alec’s lips curved up. It was a shy smile, without any of the reservations that had been there before. Just open and honest in a way that charmed Magnus completely. “My sister’s the same way. She tends to kill plants without really meaning to.”

“That sounds like it has a story behind it.”

Alec chuckled, his smile growing wide enough to crinkle at the corners of his eyes just a little. It lit him up with a beauty that stole Magnus’ breath away.

 _Oh_ , he thought to himself as Alec launched into a story about his sister’s gardening ability.

When Magnus had bargained with Alec for a date in exchange for helping them with the memory demon, part of it had been, yes, because he’d wanted to find out more about the shadowhunter with magic, but also because he’d never been able to resist pretty boys with shy, sweet smiles.

He’d hoped that he’d be able to tease out some information, maybe have a little fun, and build a working relationship at the very least with the Acting Head of the New York Institute.

Now, watching the way that Alec smiled as he talked about his siblings, how he lit up when he wasn’t controlling his every expression, Magnus knew this was already more than that.

A place deep down inside of Magnus stirred. Parts of himself he’d locked away were waking up, and Magnus wasn’t sure he could’ve stopped it even if he wanted to. Alec unlocked something in him, deep down in the broken places inside. The places where Magnus had pushed the more tender parts of himself, the parts that had been broken and shattered one too many times over the long centuries of his life.

Magnus had sworn he wasn’t ever going to let those parts of him free. That he wouldn’t let anyone have the power to hurt him.

Yet he sat here smiling at a _nephilim_ of all beings, a shadowhunter he barely knew, and Magnus could feel those parts of him stirring with the faint flickers of _hope_.

He wasn’t sure if he could pull those locks back into place. Or if he even wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> If you'd like to join a Multifandom server on Discord, come hang out [HERE](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) in the Fandom Playhouse with me and a group of amazing people!
> 
> Also, though I'm rarely on there, you can find me on tumblr [HERE](https://to-the-stars-writing.tumblr.com/) and say hi, send an ask, or even leave me a prompt if you'd like :)


End file.
